


don`t worry, i got this.

by Youneedwestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Comedy, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Married Barry Allen/Iris West, Moana (2016) References, Parents Barry Allen/Iris West, Shopping, West-Allen Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youneedwestallen/pseuds/Youneedwestallen
Summary: basically just a really cute, fluffy story where Nora is an absolute queen. Barry accidentally throws away Mcsnurtle the turtle when cleaning Nora`s room but Iris is more upset than her so Nora decides to help Barry make Iris un-mad.





	don`t worry, i got this.

"you did what?!" Iris stood before her husband, arms folded, eyes wide and her voice showing slight frustration.

"look it was an accident, I don't even know how it got there - it must have been hid under all her scrap paper... I`m sorry," Barry knew he fucked up and he hated himself for it. He remembers how much Iris loved that toy and how devastated she was when Joe took it off her.

Iris looked at her 7 year-old daughter who just shrugged at her, showing she`s not that bothered but really shouldn't get involved.

Iris looked back to Barry`s uncertain expression masked on his face and went to continue but bit her lip and rolled her eyes, closing them for a second with a deep breath. She re-opened them and looked back at Barry and raised both hands in the air,

"its fine. You didn't do it on purpose so... it`s fine," It totally was not fine. Iris felt like she was being stupid for being pissed over a toy when she`s suppose to be 36 years old but in her defence she`s on her period - everything`s annoying. Barry was normally quite observant and he knew his wife very well so Iris trusted that he would recognise it and properly apologise later. She turned away and walked towards the hall,

"I`m going to take a shower and then a nap, I was up all night working on my story so speak to y`all later," Barry`s shoulders dropped when she left the room and he sighed in relief,

"well that went a whole lot better than expected, thank God," He turned around to see Nora stood with her arms crossed the same way her mother was, giving him a look of disapproval; her eyebrows raised, eyes slightly wide, and her lips pushed up together into a pout as she shook her head gently as if he should be ashamed of himself. Mans had no clue.

"what? why are you looking at me like that?" Barry asked, uncomfortable under her gaze.

"you are in some deep trouble Mr," she said with attitude. Barry furrowed his brows,

"wh-what do you mean `I`m in big trouble`?"

"she`s mad at you," Nora stated, maintaining her position.

"no she`s not," He scoffed. Part of him knew it but he didn't really see Iris making a big deal of it and he usually makes things worse when he makes a deal out of things.

"yes..." Nora walked towards him, unfolding her arms and dramatically dropping them when she stood directly in front of him, looking up with her big, brown eyes that were - in this situation - very intimidating. "she is,"

"is not,"

"is to,"

"is not" he raised his voice slightly louder,

"is too!" nora increased her volume to reach his.

"is not," Barry knelt down so he was at her level because otherwise any minute now he would have started laughing at the fact pf how small she was compared to him having this argument. She was just like her mother - not a quitter.

"is too," she said in a quieter voice but this time she looked deeply into his eyes as she squinted hers, the words spitting from her lips.

"she really is isn't she?" Barry finally realised. He scratched the back of his neck and looked away. He never got Iris` emotions wrong.

"yup," Nora nodded. "but don't worry daddy," she squished both cheeks in her hands so their faces were forced to look at each other, "I`m gonna help you," she said determinedly as she let go of his cheeks and ran to put on her fluffy ugg boots on top of the carrot onesie she was wearing with pink fairy wings she`d added to it. 

"what do you mean?" Barry asked, confused.

"it`s okay Dad, all I`m gonna need is the car and your credit card," she reassured him, walking back and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"what`s your plan exactly?"

"No time for questions, all you need to do is do everything I say... I know how to make mom un-mad?" she said strutting towards the front door, her walk more of a march.

"well can I at least know where we`re going so I can drive us there?"

Nora sharply turned around and smiled wide, "Central City mall,"

Barry was not impressed. He hated shopping - especially with Nora, the most fussy 7-year-old in the multiverse who takes 3 hours in just one shop. He cleared his throat and approached her,

"Nora sweetie, I appreciate the effort but I know what you`re doing and it`s not gonna work. You cannot use mommy being mad at me as an excuse to go on a free shopping spree," his voice was calm and he spoke clearly, kneeling back down to her short level.

"do you want her to forgive you or not?!" she jokingly shouted in his face. Her Dad was right - she most definitely would be shopping for herself but she will be looking for things for her mom too.

"yes ma`am," She could always manage to convince him eventually. It was like a whole new superpower she had. Nora jumped up and down in excitement and took out one of Iris` handbags,

"babe, Nora and I are going out for a bit. That ok?" Barry asked, peering his head into the bathroom,

"yeah." Iris replied from behind the steamed shower glass.

"mommy can I use one of your handbags?!" Nora shouted from the living area,

"which one?!" Iris called back. Nora held up her brown leather shoulder-bag to Barry from round the corner,

"the brown leather one," Barry informed Iris,

"yeah that's fine baby,"

"yay!" Nora ran back into the living area and Barry laughed.

"alright, I`ll see you in a bit. Bye, love you," Barry said, going to close the door.

"bye," yep. She was pissed. Barry and Iris always exchange `I love yous ` before they go anywhere.

 

Barry walked back into the living area to see Nora now wearing a tiara with the outfit she already had on, accompanying herself with her Moana doll in her toy stroller. She smiled innocently at her dad before tucking her blanket in properly over Moana.

"she wanted to come," Nora explains, noticing the `do you really have to bring that?` look displayed on his face.

"ok, lets go. Get your coat," Barry laughed. Nora took off her fairy wings to put on her coat and then strapped them back over her shoulders before flinging Iris` bag over her shoulder. She was still at the age where her imagination was shown through her fashion; if she could be a princess/fairy carrot with wings and ugg boots that carried a handbag, she would be.

 

Barry strapped her in her car seat and followed Nora`s exact orders. She wasn't normally in charge - he did know how to control his daughter - but he knew he`d fucked up so maybe letting Iris have some peace and quiet while they went out would be a good thing. He parked up the car and opened the door for her and she jumped out enthusiastically, running to the other car door to get out her toy stroller.

 

The first shop she dragged him in was the toy store. She alternated between chatting to him and then to her doll.

"daddy what about this!" she held out a flash plush toy.

"I thought we were shopping for mommy? and besides, you have like 5 of those,"

Nora rolled her eyes, "it is for mommy, duh."

"oh really?" he smiled.

"yeah. You threw out her favourite toy so you should get her a new one,"

"well... I don't think -" she gave him the same stance she had when they were back at the loft and she was telling him off, and rolled his eyes, "fine," he was always the soft one. He never needed much persuading, but if he did, Nora knew exactly how to get her own way. She jumped with excitement again, looking just like her mother, and ran to grab a shopping cart.

"while we`re here, mommy said i could get a new Supergirl costume..." she looked at him with her big brown eyes and eyebrows slightly raised,

"did she now?" Barry raised his eyebrows back and chuckled, "alright, to the costume section we go," He took the cart and followed her lead. Barry gave up and decided to treat his daughter to the spree she was clearly dying for. Besides, he`s worked a lot of overtime the past few weeks and the STAR labs museum is getting busier by the day so it`s not as if they cant afford it.

By the time they`d finished in that store, they had bought; the flash plush toy, a supergirl costume, a batman costume, a new hulk action figure, a toy baby cot and some new Moana bed sheets. Barry wasn't sure whether Iris was gonna kill him or be happy.

Next store was topshop. Nora figured they should probably get some shopping done for Iris before she gets too carried away.

"yo Nora, what about this?" Barry held a floral long dress and Nora burst out laughing,

"what`s wrong with it?" he took another look at the dress and then back at his daughter, confused. She stopped laughing and widened her eyes,

"oh you were being serious?"

Barry nodded his head as if it was obvious,

"daddy, she`s not 70," she said slowly, "what`s that even doing here? this is suppose to be a good store,"

"well then what do i get her?"

"this," she pulls out a tight black dress, similar to the one Felicity had worn to the games night at Jitters before he and Iris were dating.  He imagined Iris in the dress and couldn't help but smile but then stopped himself, remembering he`s with their daughter,

"yeah go on then, put it in the basket."

 

Eventually, Barry bought her; that dress (obviously), new fluffy pyjamas, fluffy socks, and a new blouse like the ones she likes to wear to work. He knew he couldn't buy her forgiveness but Nora seemed to be enjoying herself and he could tell that she felt like a boss right now which of course, she was loving.

They exited the store, Nora trying to carry all the bags, as well as push her stroller and so Barry helped by taking a few from her even though he was already carrying the huge one with her toy crib inside for all her dolls and action figures.

"here, why don't we let Moana carry some as well, she just told me she wants to help," Barry said stopping them aside and taking more bags off her so she was left with 2 plus her handbag.

"she never said that." Nora argued, "but okay,"

Barry placed some of them in the stroller and they were good to go.

"right, what store now kiddo?" Barry looked around,

"this one! it looks pretty!" she ran towards Victoria`s secret and Barry quickly grabbed her arm, pulling her back to stop her, his face widened. **(A.N like when he pulled Iris back from attacking Ralph In that deleted scene in S4, I cant explain it lol)**

"no, you don't wanna go in there!" he panicked.

"why not?"

"because... its for big girls." Barry felt uncomfortable. He dreaded the day she grows up.

"but I am a big girl," she crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows,

"no like... adult girls. Little ones are banned in there. You`ll get arrested. You don't want pop-pop`s friends coming to arrest you now, do you?" he lied. She immediately unfolded her arms and quickly shook her head, "right. so, what other stores?"

"ah, I know just the one... or three, then we can go home and we can cook mommy a nice dinner. like Grandma Esther`s noodles!" she enthusiastically suggested.

"that's a great idea. so, where we going?"

"the candy store. Chocolate is a big win-win when you`re sad. It`s like the worlds biggest problem solver."

They walked to the candy store and Nora had him buy Iris a box of chocolates in the shape of a love heart.

"next?" Barry asked with another bag in his hand.

"lush. She should have a good old relax in the bath to relieve any stress," she nodded and Barry tagged along as she sniffed almost every one and then picked out her favourite that she thinks her mom would like. She watched - amazed - when the assistant put one in water for her, so she could see how it reacted.

"I think you should get yourself something, Daddy. Me and mom have both got a load," Nora said, smelling the soap bars now.

"no, its okay I don't need anything," Barry shrugged.

"nor do we. Here, have this," she placed a galactic bath bomb in his hands, smiled and dragged him to the counter.

 

"last store, where we goin`?"

"the florist!" Nora fist-bumped the air, the way supergirl does when she flies. She was a girl on a mission.

Barry smiled and they made their way to the flower shop.

"I like these ones." Nora pointed out some lily's, "excuse me, do you do these in a nice, pretty bouquet? It`s for my mommy, daddy threw away her favourite toy on accident now she`s upset so I`m helping him make it up to her," she explained, leaning up on the counter so she could see over it. The elderly woman looked down at the small child and laughed while Barry covered his face with his hands and hiding his smile as he stood behind her,

"oh dear. Of course I can do a bouquet for you sweetie!" she smiled as she prepared the box and started making it.

"technically it`s my teddy now but it was hers before. He didn't mean to though, did you Dad," she looked back at him,

"right," he said smiling.

"of course not," the lady said, tidying up the bunch, "would you like little butterfly sticks and glitter to add decoration?" she offered Barry but before he could answer Nora had already answered "yes!" with a big smile, kicking her feet as she was only using her arms, holding her up high enough to see the lady behind the counter and let the rest of her body dangle.

Barry pushed back all the bags he was already holding back on his wrists to he could take the flowers now she had finished the final touches.

"Nora could you - " his hands were full and he couldn't get his credit card from his coat pocket and so Nora got t for him and tapped it, smiling big - pleased with herself - and returning it for him.

"have a good day! and I`m sure your wife will forgive you!" the woman said,

"yeah thank you, and you!" Barry said back, struggling with all the bags he was trying to carry as well as the huge bouquet of flowers Nora had chosen.

"bye, have a good day!" Nora waved, still smiling.

 

She basically ran to the car and Barry just about managed to get everything in.

"right, can you be a good girl and old these nicely for me? don't let them fall, ok?" he handed her the flowers as he strapped her in before getting in the car himself.

"got it."

On the drive back Barry thought of how Iris might react to the amount he`s bought. Luckily they`d only been gone for about 5 hours so hopefully, she was still sleeping.

"okay, so when we get back, try not to show mommy what you got straight away unless she asks. You don't wanna get me in more trouble do you?" he jokes. She knew it wasn't nothing serious. Her parents arguments or disagreements never lasted long - a couple of hours, if that. They were strong, even she - at 7 years old - could see that.

They sneaked back up to the loft trying to be as quiet as they can, in case Iris was asleep.

"alright, go take your stuff up to your room, don't let mommy see it," Barry whispered as they went upstairs and unpacked all her new stuff and put it away tidily before going back down stairs with Iris` stuff.

"no, Dad, give it to her later as a surprise. You cant let her see it!" Nora said in a loud whisper stopping him from going.

"right," he turned back round and put all of the things he`d bought Iris on Nora`s chair in her room.

"you wanna go make some noodles?"

"yeah!" she shouted but then clasped a hand over her mouth when she remembered her mom was sleeping.

 

 

Just before he was about to dish up he told Nora to lay the cutlery out on the table and get the soda out whilst he went and woke Iris. He quietly walked upstairs and went into their bedroom where he saw her stretched out on their bed, fast asleep. He approached her and knelt down beside her and brushed her hair back from her face, stoking her forehead. He softly kissed her lips and her eyes slightly opened,

"me and Nora made you dinner," he whispered,

"what is it?" she asked, still sleepy.

"you`ll have to come and see," he smiled and she smiled back, her eyes half closed.

"I think I smell Grandma Esther`s noodles,"

"that's right, and there`s chocolate chip ice cream in the fridge for later,"

"I`m sorry I was so mad at you," she says.

"no need to apologise. I know he was sentimental to you and believe me I felt awful when I realised but you had every right to be upset." he continued to stoke her forehead,

"I love you," she whispers, looking in his ocean green eyes.

"I love you too," he whispers back,

She kisses his lips and pulls away when they hear Nora calling from the bottom of the stairs,

"mommy! daddy! the food`s getting cold and I`m hungry, hurry up!"

They both laughed and Iris crawled out of bed and put on her dressing gown.

 

 

 

Once they`d finished eating and cleaned the plates, they all sat down on the sofa, Nora snuggled between the two of them with her Moana doll cuddled to her. She looked to Barry, and indicated - through her facial expression - to go and get the stuff.

"so what did you two do today?" Iris asked, fiddling with one of Nora`s curls,

"shopping," Nora replied.

"you get anything?" she asked curious.

"I don't know, did we dad?" she raises her eyebrows and smiles. Barry speeds to her room to collect Iris` things and speeds back in to the living room, next to Iris,

"got you a few things to say I`m sorry," he said bending down to kiss her cheek. He`d left the bouquet of flowers and the chocolates on the table so she can open everything else first. She was happy with what she got and thanked Barry and Nora, hugging them both.

"you didn't have to do that, saying sorry is enough, I know you mean it." she says.

"I also got you these," he handed the flowers and chocolates with a smile and she smiled back,

"aww, you`re such a romantic," she laughs. "thanks Bear, I love you,"

"actually I have to admit it was Nora`s idea,"

Iris looked at her daughter who sassily tossed her hair back and smiled, chuffed with herself.

"thanks baby girl," Iris hugged her.

"so... what did you get?" Iris knew Barry wouldn't be able to go shopping with Nora without buying her something.

"just a few things," nora lied, focusing her attention onto the TV. Iris raised her eyebrows and smiled, not believing a word,

"are you lying to me Miss XS?" Iris said with a smile. Nora looked at her and laughed and shook her head,

"are you sure?" Iris continued and Nora nodded. "go show me what you got then,"

Nora looked at Barry and put her Moana doll down. "daddy, you gotta help me bring it all down,"

Iris laughed, "so it`s a lot then?"

"only a little bit,"

"I was forced into it," Barry defends himself even though he knows Iris is joking,

"you are unbelievable," Iris shakes her head with a laugh,

"but you love me," Barry reminded her, smiling back.

"I do."

"she does." Nora interrupts.

"anyway, Nora said that you said she can get a new supergirl costume?" Barry turned to Iris.

"did I now?" They both turn to Nora who smiles, trying to hide her guilt.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so I know this isn't my best story and it drags a bit but I was just in the store buying flowers and chocolate to say thanks to my mom for helping me pass my exams and I was with my dad and it just gave me that idea and I figured there`s no harm in writing it lol. Also, I`d really appreciate if you could follow my insta accounts, @babyflaash and @youneedwestallen ! thanks for reading! <3


End file.
